marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy
Nancy (later credited as Shirley) is an activist for obese women as well as a customer at Gary's Shoes & Accessories. She has a son called Arnold. History When she visits the shoe store she insists on having been a size seven since high school, and thus still being a size seven. After failing to convince her otherwise Al calls her a balloon and she takes her son and leaves. A few months later, when Al hears false reports that the owner of Gary's Shoes, Gary, has died, and then sends a bouquet of flowers to his family in condolence, it was Nancy, and several others who also work at or own shops in the New Market Mall who masterminded the plan to try to get Al, who they all dislike, to quit his job. In keeping with the plan, they bet him that if he could get Gary to appear at the shoe store, he'd win, if he didn't, they'd throw a going away party in his honor! When the moment of truth arrives days later, an impatient Nancy nastily says "We came to see you leave... don't let us down!" She also chimes at Al, "I've got an appointment to make...If you're not going to leave, at least impale yourself on your shoehorn!" Al is able to quiet Nancy and the others when a buddy of his arrives, posing as Gary and complimenting him for the work he's doing at the shoe store, with Al even pretending to show 'Gary' around the store, before paying him $50 in the back stock room, out of her and everyone else's sight, for helping him dupe Nancy, his family and the others who work at the mall. Ten years later, Nancy returns to the shoe store, demanding her money back for a shoe that fell apart after one day. When he insults her repeatedly she tells him that he has not heard the last of this and comes back a few hours later, asking him whether he remembers her, resulting in him insulting her once again. Offended, she blows a whistle, leading a group of obese female customers into the store and puts him on trial for "Crimes Against Obesity". They tie him to a chair and make him listen to the women's stories. After that does not stop him from insulting the women, Nancy decides to rip one of his birthday coupons for every offensive comment he makes. When Peggy walks into the store and testifies against him as well, she rules Al guilty of "excessive cruelty to large women". Only after realizing that the women tore up their dinner coupons, Peggy switches sides and insults Nancy, too. In order to finally convince the women to leave him alone, Al makes up a story of how he used to be overweight when he was young, softening up Nancy, who forgives him and vows to put out the word that Gary's is a friend to the large. Appearances * Season 1 ** Unaired Pilot ** Pilot ** Where's the Boss? * Season 11 ** Crimes Against Obesity Category:Notable character Category:Character Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 11 Category:Shoe Store Customers Category:Recurring character